Let Me Fall
by twent47blue
Summary: READ CAREFULLY. ITS YAOI.This is the sequel to Limits Of Attraction.Nothing to do with the original Fruits Basket,everything is original and everyone is OOC.This story is inspired by the manga.Please be gentle, novice writer. R & R please. Thank you.


Author's Note: This is the sequel to Limits Of Attraction, a little more drama than humor than that one, but I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as the first. Fruits Basket is not mine, this is way OOC and very different from the original. So just sit back and enjoy, and pardon my poor grammar.

"Hello?" I answered; I was pissed so I left early. So your friends are more important right? So go sleep with them! I was trying not to cry but the tears started pouring down my face.

"It's me." Kyo replied, his voice sounded strange. I forgot all of sudden I was pissed off at him.

"Who's that?" I said, this is pathetic. Pretending to have a life.

"Don't piss me off, I'm already am."

"You are so frigid and cold. Don't you think about me at all? Or is it all about Yuki, poor little prince Yuki?" he said, sarcastically.

"Wh-What's wrong? Are you okay? You sound strange, did something happen? I' m on the train, I have to call you back." I said, beads of sweat running down my face. That hurts, what he said hurts like hell.

"Don't bother, am hanging up." He said. And I thought he did.

"Can you at least lie? Can you just pretend to be nice just for one night? I don't care if you have to lie just to make me happy, just pretend, and I promise I would believe you." He said I could sense he was choking on his words; there were tears in his voice.

If I could stop the train and ran back to him, I would but I am almost home. I am at the last stop. And if he did not want me there, I will not be able to go home, this is the last trip.

"I live on people's love, Yuki." He said, crying. "I can't live without it." he said, with a sob.

I was so angry with myself; I wanted to run to him, "Are you feeling okay, Kyo?" I asked, feeling so helpless.

"I'm tired, cold and alone and you left me without even saying goodbye." he said, and hung up the phone.

At dawn, I went to the dojo, good thing he gave me the key to his room, he would not answer the door. I found him in bed, buried under a mountain of blankets, and I discovered why, he was running a fever.

"Kyo?" I called; touching his forehead, all I got is a moan. I opened all the windows, trying to get ventilation in the small, cramped space. Got him a new shirt, got a warm towel, gave him a rub down, and changed his shirt.

I went to the kitchen and cook something for him to eat, or try to cook something. I am a disaster in the kitchen; a simple congee had me taking out all the pots and pans in his cupboard.

"Wh-what's all the racket? People are trying to sleep here." He croaked from the bed.

"Come on get up, you need to eat." I said, putting a tray of food next to his bed.

"Don't bother; I'm not going to make it. I would die a horrible death." He said, burying his face under the covers.

I peeled the blanket away, "Don't be such a drama queen, here, I made something for you." I said, gently.

His smile lit up his face like sunshine. My sunshine. My air. My light…my everything.

"Really?" he jumped up the bed and excitedly sat up the bed while I placed the food on my lap and fed him a spoonful of congee. He's like a kid, so full of life, so child-like but maybe that's what I like about him, he's easy to please, and easy to forgive.

He made a face, "What is this stuff?" he asked, trying so hard to hold it in. My face fell.

"I-It's beef congee. I know it's not good, but I tried." I replied, about to cry.

He grabbed the bowl and the spoon, "No, no! It's good! The best I ever tasted, princess." Kyo said, with gusto.

After he finished his congee, he lie down and fell asleep, I wanted him to take some other medicine for upset stomach but he said, he did not think he would die from food poison. I hit him with the pillow. We were acting that we didn't have a fight last night.

"It's nice to have someone worry about me; maybe I would stay sick for awhile." Kyo said, before closing his eyes.

I watched him sleeping. I met him when we were asked to do some training with his foster father; he was such a mystery to me, good-looking, popular and nice, underneath that cold exterior. And yet, even his mean streaks get the opposite reaction, they liked him, and they all do. They find it cute, and once they were passed that, the cold and mean Kyo was changed into this really cool guy. At first, there was a wall between us because of the curse and his belief that I was the cause of his grief but when he confronted me over a duel and lost, he said he hated me so much. I looked at him straight in the eye and told him I do not hate him. Because unlike him I am a pariah to the Sohma clan because I am the rat. And he said he was more alone than I was because he was the cat. But when I pointed out that despite his isolation, here, outside the walls of the Sohma community, he is just the ordinary Kyo Sohma, liked and admired by other students of the dojo. He was being groomed as the next sensei; he is really good even though he cannot beat me.

After a long while, the ice broke and we became friends somehow. And during one of those duels, we accidentally end up kissing each other when I fell on top of him in one of my back flips when he kicked me and I lost my balance. We were never the same after that, things changed. We always caught each other stealing glances at each other. And we always find an excuse to be the last one in the shower room and the last one out of the locker room. So I could not help but fall.

Last year, I had someone like Kyo….his name was Sou, but he was not as popular or as good-looking as Kyo. But he was mine. He would hold me next to him and I would feel safe and secure, that with Sou, I am the most important person in his life. But when summer ended, he changed. That's when he discovered who I was, even though he is a very distant relative, he treated me the same way other people in the community treated me, I'm Akito's property, so hands off. He said he did not like me anymore and started ignoring me and completely avoided me at the end of the year. I vowed to myself I wouldn't let myself fall for someone again. I promised myself, I would never wake up again from this deep slumber I put my heart in. Never again. But Kyo came along.

A breathe of fresh air….a morning breeze…a glorious sunshine, he is everything anyone would ever hope for, an angel in disguise. I cannot help but stare at his handsome face…and be captured by his gentle heart. Kyo would drop everything sometimes just to be with me, break dates, and leave his friends when he knows I needed him. And then I fell.

"I-I love you Kyo." I confessed to his sleeping form one time. And was surprised to find out that he was not really sleeping and he heard me. Kyo did not say anything, but the shock look on his face says it all. I cried. Feeling my heartbreak.

I felt Yuki moving about, I felt his breathe on my skin, my heart thumping in my chest. What is he doing? Then I felt Yuki gave me the most child-like kiss I ever got from anyone, so endearing, it took my breathe away. So when he said those words, I have to see his face. He was crying. I wanted to tell him I felt the same way. I do not know if he noticed but I am trying to show him that he is the most important person in my life. But the next day, he was back to his normal self, as if the Yuki that was crying, saying I love you and giving me a clumsy kiss was a different person.

I grew tired of doting on him, bending over backwards to please him and all I got are measly token kisses and brief embraces. Yuki would even act as if he loathes my presence every time I touched him.

"Get well soon, Kyo. So we can kiss." Yuki said, to the sleeping Kyo, touching his face fondly. He let out a gasp when Kyo grabbed his wrist.

"Y-You're awake." Yuki said, feeling his face burning.

Kyo smiled, "Yes, like the last time." He said, grabbing him, and pulling the rat on top of him. "I didn't know how to react, Yuki. I felt the same way but I don't know how to say I feel the same way."

"But you've got all the girls and guys falling for you, how can you say you don't know how to tell me you love me?" Yuki asked, looking at his face closely. He is stunning, I want him to be mine and mine alone.

"It's different when it's you, Yuki. I don't know why. But I fell for you the minute I saw you at the dojo and didn't know you were my sworn enemy." Kyo said, putting his arms around him.

Kyo is like a child, his energy, his aura is overpowering, and it surrounds me, engulfs me with his radiance. I do not know how to tell him that I am so afraid to love him, that I am so afraid to lose him. So I put up my walls, my barriers to shut him out. Not even, let him hold me too long or even sleep with him even if we have been seeing each other for two months now, but I still treat him as a friend, not even my best friend.

"If you love me, say it to my face. Look at me when I'm awake." he said, and kissed my hand. "I always know, Yuki, I'm always listening, because that's the only time I hear you say it."

Yuki smiled, and I felt my heart stopped, "I know." he said.

"I know you were awake. I was saying it because I knew you were awake." Yuki said.

"What?" Kyo asked, looking at him closely.

Yuki let a laugh, "Because you hogged the bed when you're asleep, take all the pillows but when you're awake, you just lie there, you would stop moving." he said.

"What game are we playing, Yuki? Wait and See? I don't like this game. Can we just dropped off all the pretenses and be real to each other?" Kyo asked, his cat-eyes, moistening, I do not know if it is real tears or is it because of the fever.

Then Yuki kissed me, passionately, my heart thumping in my chest in a dangerous phase, as if it would explode any minute. I was catching my breathe when Yuki stopped to look at my face.

"Y-You might catch my fever." I said, breathless.

"I will risk it, I can't hide it anymore." he said, pushing Kyo back on the bed. The cat groaned when the rat's mouth came in contact with his, closing the gap between them, instantly, Kyo's arms went around his cousin.

With eyes closed, they explored each other's bodies, discarding everything that gets in the way to feel each other other's skin. Both boys panting, breathing hard.

"A-Are you sure about this, rat?" the cat asked, moaning, looking at the boy on top of him with sleet eyes, his head is spinning from the fever.

Yuki did not answer but just looked at him, brushing the damp orange hair away from his eyes; he could feel everything about Kyo now, his feverish skin. When Yuki lifted himself, up a little bit, Kyo shivered. Then the rat began his descent, starting from the crook of the cat's neck, tasting the wet skin, licking and nipping. He reached his cousin's chest and took the small buds in his mouth, sucking them, making them come alive under his tongue. Kyo arched his back towards him, panting heavily, he closed his eyes, and almost swooned at the sensation Yuki is putting him through. Yuki slithered down the cat's body, not leaving a single part of his cousin's body untouched, everything that his lips passed, he leaves his kisses, bites and licks. He heard a loud groan and then silence.

Yuki stopped and looked up his cousin's face. Kyo's head was tilted to the side; he was breathing hard, his eyes closed. He is no longer moving.

"Kyo?" he called to his lover. He lifted himself up from his crouching position and climbed back up beside him. Brushing the now wet hair away from the cat's face. Then when he was about to touch him again, he changed to his cat form. Yuki gasped. He never had seen his cousin transform before. He must be weak; he cuddled the sleeping cat and gathered the blanket around him, after a few minutes Kyo transformed again to his human form. By then, Yuki was asleep beside him, holding him close, giving him the body heat he needed.

Yuki woke up to the feeling of being licked. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kyo bent over him, licking his neck. Yuki moaned. Kyo looked at him with tiger-eyes, full of lust, when Yuki moved his body to submit to the cat, Kyo pounced on him. Not really knowing what to do. He never had been intimate with anyone.

"W-What do I do next?" he asked, in a little voice. Yuki looked at him gently, and it softened Kyo's heart that Yuki did not laugh at him.

"Do whatever you feel like, Kyo. My body is yours." Yuki said, with that looked that had Kyo having the urge to pounce on him again.

Kyo kissed him slowly, lingering as long as he could until he moved to his cousin's neck. Licking and nipping slowly…sensually as if like a cat giving himself a bath, licking every part, making sure not to leave a spot untouched. Yuki moaned as Kyo move against his body, the gentle, languid movement of his tongue on his skin had the rat panting.

Taking his small buds in his inexperience mouth had the rat mewling and arching his body to be in more contact with the cat's mouth. Down he goes, licking and bathing the rat's skin with wet and hot kisses. When he reached his ultimate goal, Kyo looked up to look at his cousin's face. He had never seen anything so beautiful. Beautiful? Yuki's delicate face and long hair makes him beautiful like a china doll, carved to perfection. The cat let out a groan as he took his lover in his mouth, closing his eyes, getting the feel of what he is doing. So that is what it tastes like he said to himself, it is not bad; maybe it would be different if it were not Yuki. But it is Yuki, that's why he savored it with every lick. He tasted the precum and it got him excited and hard. He moaned, sending ripples up his cousin's body, Yuki answered him with a moan of his own, trying not to buck his hips up to his cousin's inexperienced mouth. It felt glorious, if he does not know what he was doing, he is doing a great job for his first time. Yuki said to himself.

Kyo moaned again and sucked on his cousin harder, Yuki warned him by tugging at his hair, he could not speak, he was in momentous heaven, but Kyo did not pull away and Yuki could not hold it anymore and he came. Kyo was coughing and gagging. Yuki grabbed the face towel and handed it to his lover.

"Are you okay? I tried to warn you." He said, embarrassed now. Kyo smiled, and embraced Yuki.

"I'm okay, it's my first time tasting you, I would get used to it, I'm sorry, and I haven't done this before." Kyo replied, wiping the cum on his face. He licked his fingers again, Yuki swatted him.

"Stop that! You will gag all over again." He said. Kyo licked his hand in a sensual way and looked at his cousin with those seductive cat's eyes.

"Hmm….no…I could get used to it." Kyo said, sighing and plopping down beside him and unconsciously touching his own hard on without realizing it, and closed his eyes.

Yuki straddled him, Kyo's eyes flew open, "WH-What are you doing?" he asked with a moan when he felt Yuki teasing him with his small entrance.

"I want you inside of me, Kyo." He said.

Kyo touched his arm, with lust in his eyes, "Show me." He said, with that voice that sent shivers up and down Yuki's spine, caressing him like warm hands.

Yuki spread his legs wider and showed him how he touched himself and prepare himself for Kyo, inserting his digit inside his hole, sleeking it with his own wetness, he groaned, his eyes not ever leaving Kyo's, and the cat moaned watching his lover touched himself, and then Yuki spread himself on top of his lover, rubbing himself all over Kyo's chest, they both moaned in pleasure, Kyo squeezed his eyes shut when Yuki hit his hardness with his. Yuki sat up and Kyo let out cry from losing contact with the rat's skin. But they both cried out in sensual pleasure when Yuki speared himself with the cat's hardness. Kyo began to pant like a person going through the breathing method. And Yuki gave him the reason for grasping for air, as he thrust himself harder and faster, both of them sweating now, both of their cries mingled and caress each other like an embrace.

And Kyo grabbed his arm tight, and with his tidal wave of emotions, he spurted himself inside the rat, emptying every bit of drop inside his tight cavern.

When they lay spent and satisfied. Kyo fell asleep and when he woke up, he was alone. He looked everywhere for his cousin, and he heard the bell, classes is about to start. So Kyo got up, excited that he would see him at the dojo again. He was humming, fever gone; he was planning to tease his lover with his cousin's own brand of remedy.

Kyo saw him doing some warm up with Haru and Momiji, he put an arm around him in a friendly manner, their other two cousins looked at them weirdly, they never seen Kyo act so friendly with Yuki before.

"What are you doing you damn cat? Are you asking for a fight so early in the morning?" Yuki asked angrily, swatting his arm away. Kyo got mad and hit Yuki's arm, caught the rat unaware he lose his footing and fell.

Kazuma Sohma brought them all back to reality. "Enough of this nonsense, Kyo you should know better." He reprimanded his foster son. Haru and Momiji were helping Yuki back to his feet. Kyo pushed him back on the floor, "I hate you." He said to Yuki and ran out. Yuki had never seen Kyo react that way, there were tears in his eyes. He tried so hard to concentrate on the lessons and pretend that Kyo did not affect him at all. Kyo did not come back. He did not come home. He was not in his room. He wanted to stay and wait for him and explain but Kazuma would suspect that there's something more than their usual quarrels if he stayed so he hopped on the train and went home to Shigure.

Yuki was surprised when he reached the path way close to Shigure's house he was kicked in the face. He went sprawling in the bushes. When he looked up, Kyo was standing there panting and very angry.

"I could explain." Yuki said, he didn't fight back. He knew he deserved to be kicked like that after ignoring your lover after a night of passionate time together.

He got up and went to him, Kyo flinched when he touched him but didn't move away. Kyo's eyes were red from crying. Yuki kissed him, Kyo broke away and turned his head away but he didn't brush away the arms around him.

"I'm listening." He said, sternly.

Yuki didn't force him, "We're at the dojo, you know how things are with Akito, one word to him and he will break us apart." Yuki said. Kyo sighed when he realized what Yuki was saying and knowing he was right.

"Okay." He said, walking away.

"Where are you going?" Yuki asked, panicking.

"I'm going home, sensei would be worried." He said.

"You can stay here, we got an extra room, you can call him from the house. Don't worry, Shigure is out, he is at the main house tonight. We got the house all to ourselves." Yuki said, with a smirk.

Kyo was still grumpy, "Didn't you say we have to be careful? What do you think sensei would say if I say I'm staying here? And why here?" he said.

Yuki nodded. Kyo got him on that, he said to himself. "You still got a ride home?"

"I can stay with Haru and go home tomorrow morning." He said, Haru has his own place outside the compound.

"Okay, be careful. I would go to your place tomorrow night." Yuki said, and step closer to give him a kiss but, Kyo was already turning away. He was hurt and he remembered Sou's retreating back. But he guessed that Kyo was still mad at him so he let him cool off and they could talk again tomorrow when they are alone.

But Yuki was summoned at the main house the next day and wasn't able to go and meet with Kyo, and he couldn't trust anyone to rely him the message. It took three more days before they saw each other again.

And what else should sour their moods when the first time they've seen each other, Kyo was being teased by Kagura and end up with Kagura stealing a kiss from her cousin. Yuki was furious when the minute he walked in the dojo anxious to see his secret lover and saw him kissing a girl! What a flirt! He was fuming.

On the mat, Yuki was relentless, he threw Kyo over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes, knocking the cat unconscious. Kazuma reprimanded him that martial arts is for self defense not for killing. And the twisted fate, he was assigned to attend to his unconscious cousin for the rest of the day.

Kazuma knew that something was going on between the two and he didn't want to make it harder for them so he let them worked it out on their own.

"I already called Shigure and told him you would be spending the night here, its your punishment for taking advantage of your weak opponent. I have my assistant brought you some food so you don't have to cook, tomorrow is rest day so take care of your cousin and I want you two getting along when I see you next time." Kazuma said.

Yuki could only nod his head. When their sensei closed the door to Kyo's room, he tiptoed to the door and locked it. He watched Kyo's sleeping form. He was still pissed off , he couldn't forget the stolen kiss that Kagura gave Kyo. He knew that his lover doesn't like Kagura but still he could try a little bit harder to stay away from her. But knowing Kagura and her fondness for Kyo, Kyo would have a hard time peeling that boar away from him.

He leaned down and kissed the sleeping cat. Brushing the orange hair away from his handsome face. "Your lips should be used for me only." He said to the sleeping form, and kissed him. Touching his lover's face fondly, "The reason I don't care about your tears is because I've abandoned all hope that your heart will follow after me." He said, talking to the prone figure on the bed. Yuki wanted to tell him this but, he didn't have the heart to say it to his face, so knowing he is in his unconscious state, he was brave enough to say what is truly in his mind. Hoping. Wishing. Praying…that his words would reach his lover's unconscious state and send the message to his heart.

He laid his head on Kyo's chest, listening to his heartbeat, "But other than that, everything about you to the last strand of your hair is mine." He said. And he heard a groan. He closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping. He didn't know how to react to Kyo now after what he did to him.

Kyo opened his eyes and saw the smooth black hair lying on his chest, "Yuki?" he asked, touching him gently. The figure didn't move. He must be sleeping. Kyo thought, he touched his head, he felt the lump from bumping his head on the mat, he groaned, they must have taken him back in his room and Yuki sneaked in. He let out a sigh and embraced the prone figure on top of him, gathering him in his arms and squeezing him tight. He leaned down and kissed the top of the black hair, "I miss you. I miss you so much, didn't you know that? I was pissed off at you, you made me so mad." He said, quietly. He didn't know that Yuki was listening to him, his eyes was just close, but he was hearing every word his cousin said.

"I love you, you damn rat, I love you so much! I don't know what you did to me, but you made me feel these emotions I can't control." Kyo said. Letting out another groan when he felt his head pounding. He closed his eyes again. And went back to sleep.

Yuki waited awhile before moving when he heard the cat's heavy breathing, he lifted his head, breaking free from the cat's embrace slowly. He wiped away his tears, he does love me. In his stupid and moronic way of showing it, he does love me. He leaned down and kissed him, embracing that agile body under him. Kyo groaned and opened his eyes and saw him crying and kissing him at the same time.

"Yuki? Are you okay?" he asked, reaching out and brushing away his tears.

"Yeah…you woke me up." He replied. Kyo had one of those rare smile, if he only knew what Yuki really meant by waking up, he would be flustered and unsure of himself all over again. Yuki wiped away his tears and chuckled, "You still can't beat me you damn cat."

Kyo maneuvered and flipped him over and Yuki was surprised that Kyo was on top of him in a flash, "I might not beat you, but I can out maneuver you." He said, with a sinister grin. "And yeah, this cat has some moves that can outwit a damn rat." He said, and plunged his face on Yuki's, kissing him hard and urgent, making up for the lost times they were away from each other.

There may be other secrets they need to hide from the world but in this world, all the lies would be broken, all the façade and masks would be put away. Because in this room, this is the closest to heaven they can find, right there in each other's arms. All they savor is this moment, all they want to breathe is this life. Just the cat and his nemesis the rat.

Owari


End file.
